1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector, and more particularly to an optical connector in which the efficiency of assembling of an optical connector plug is enhanced.
2. Related Art
FIG. 11 shows one known conventional optical connector.
In this Figure, the optical connector 201 comprises optical connector plugs 202, a ferrule holder 203, and a connector housing 204.
Each of the optical connector plugs 202 includes photoconductive member 205 (e.g. optical fiber), and a cylindrical ferrule 206 having a smaller-diameter portion 206a and a larger-diameter portion 206b. A conductor portion (not shown) of each of the photoconductive members 205 is received in the smaller-diameter portion 206a, and a sheath 205a thereof is received in the larger-diameter portion 206b.
The ferrule holder 203 includes a box-like housing 207, having a front end surface part of which is open for the optical connector plugs 202, and a support wall 208 of an oval cross-section formed integrally on a rear end surface of the housing 207. A recess 207b is formed in a central portion of an upper wall 207a of the housing 207, and rectangular retaining holes 207c are formed in this upper wall 207a, and are disposed respectively on opposite sides of the recess 207b. Insertion holes 208a for respectively passing the pair of photoconductive members 205 therethrough are formed through the support wall 208.
The connector housing 204 includes hollow plug-receiving chambers 204a for respectively receiving the optical connector plugs 202, and a lock arm 204c for engagement with a housing of a mating connector (not shown) is formed on a front end portion of an upper wall 204b of this connector housing, and retaining projections 204d, corresponding respectively to the retaining holes 207c, are formed on a rear end portion of the upper wall 204b.
A recess 204e is formed in a central portion of the upper wall 204b, and a guide portion 4f for the ferrule holder 203 is formed in communication with the recess 204e.
In the above construction, before forming each of the optical connector plugs 202, the photoconductive member 205 is first passed through the ferrule holder 203, and then a compression coil spring (resilient member) 209 is mounted on the photoconductive member 205. As the ferrule holder 203 is connected, together with the optical connector plugs 202, to the connector housing 204, the ferrule holder 203 is guided by the guide portion 204f, and shown in FIG. 12, the retaining projections 204d (only one of which is shown in FIG. 12) on the connector housing 204 are firmly engaged respectively in the retaining holes 207c (only one of which is shown in FIG. 12) in the ferrule holder 203, thereby forming the optical connector 201 which is now ready for connection to the housing of the mating connector (not shown).
In this condition, each optical connector plug 202 has a slight play because of the resilient force of the compression coil spring 209 acting between an engagement projection 206c, formed on the outer surface of the larger-diameter portion 206b of the ferrule 206 over an entire periphery thereof, and an engagement portion 207d formed within the housing 207.
In the above prior art, before forming the optical connector plugs 202, the photoconductive members 205 must be passed through the ferrule holder 203, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the efficiency of the operation can not be enhanced because of this cumbersome operation.
And besides, the ferrule holder 203 and the connector housing 204 are firmly engaged with each other, and therefore for example, even when it becomes necessary to effect the maintenance of the optical connector 201 or to exchange the connector housing 204, the engagement between the ferrule holder 203 and the connector housing 204 can not be easily canceled, and in some cases there is a possibility that this leads to damage to these parts.
Furthermore, since the optical connector plug 202 is formed at the end portion of the photoconductive member 205, the photoconductive member 205 can not be removed from the ferrule holder 203, which leads to a problem that the optical connector 201 can not have extensibility.